1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable work stations in general and, in particular, to a carrying case construction for a lap top computer that can be converted into a portable work station.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,575; 5,598,786; 4,049,091; 5,623,869; and 5,445,266, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible work stations and computer carrying cases.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for both transporting a lap top computer to a particular location and then converting the carrying case into a work station that is specifically designed to facilitate the operation of the lap top computer.
As most users of lap top computers who are required to travel extensively in their jobs are all too well aware, there does not presently exist a lap top carrying case that can quickly and easily be converted into a work station that is specifically designed to cooperate with a lap top computer.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of lap top computer carrying case that addresses all of the deficiencies of the prior art constructions; and, the provisions of such a carrying case is the stated objective of the present invention.